


The Way Things Should Be

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Deceit, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Take Two fill for the previous part's prompt. Dee being self preservation, caring for Patton.Set in canon future, after Thomas has sorted things out among his sides and Dee is able to be the caring, protective benevolent monarch of the mindscape he was always meant to be. Because honestly, his way probably would be best…
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The Way Things Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Take Two fill for the previous part's prompt. Dee being self preservation, caring for Patton. 
> 
> Set in canon future, after Thomas has sorted things out among his sides and Dee is able to be the caring, protective benevolent monarch of the mindscape he was always meant to be. Because honestly, his way probably would be best…

“Fantastic, Logan, excellent work!” Deceit praised with a smile, waving him off back to his task. Roman and Remus were off doing their bit in the imagination for the next round of Thomas’s dreams, Virgil was busy writing his bullet journal for the upcoming rehearsal period like he’d showed him, working on his transition towards motivation, and Patton was- where was Patton? 

“Morality?” He called, checking the kitchen first and then his room. Nothing. Unless… With a sigh Deceit moved up to Thomas’s front of mind, finding Patton anxiously hovering and biting his lip as Thomas hung out with his friends, wincing at each bit of name-calling and teasing. 

Deceit caught him around the waist, startling him slightly, but he relaxed back into the other side when he realised who it was, looking stubbornly unapologetic. 

“You shouldn’t be up here,” Deceit murmured near his ear, chuckling at the way Patton’s arms folded and his lips pushed out in a pout. “You’re supposed to be at home, cosy and comfortable until Thomas specifically summons you. We made a deal.” 

“Well, I was just- they were getting a little close to the mark! I’m just worried he’ll _hurt_ them or-”

Deceit sighed, dropping his forehead onto Patton’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go. For the record, this is _exactly_ why we made that deal, dear.” He let go of Patton to wrap an arm around his shoulders instead.

Patton grumbled but let him guide him away, happy enough to lay down on the couch and do some drawing on his new lap table with Deceit watched a crime documentary while acting as his cushioned, warm backrest. He hummed happily when fingers brushed through his hair, focused so hard on colouring in the image of Dee as a proud superhero vanquishing a big spider monster that his tongue poked out and made Deceit’s face ache from smiling so much. 

Yes, this was much better than the way things had been before. 


End file.
